Єł сłσи
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: .SasuNaruko. Un plan de Orochimaru que llega a relucir en el día en que Sasuke cumple sus 15 años. El clon perfecto de Naruto... ¿qué uso podrían darle?
1. El Regalo de Sasuke

El Clon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**EL REGALO DE SASUKE**

- Kabuto - mencionó el nombre de su subordinado el pálido Sannin dejando ver en sus labios una sonrisa escalofriante - Hoy es el día, hazte cargo de preparar el regalo de Sasuke-kun... kukukuku...

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que Sasuke se unió a Orochimaru para entrenar y volverse así más fuerte. Cumplir su deseo de asesinar a Uchiha Itachi era lo único que tenía en la mente el moreno, el método para conseguir el poder... era lo de menos.

El día que presenciaban en ese momento le era insignificante al Uchiha menor.

23 de Julio. El cumpleaños de Uchiha Sasuke.

Un año más o un año menos en su vida, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo festejar tal cuestión.

En unos momentos Orochimaru acompañado por Kabuto entraron a la habitación de Sasuke. El cual se encontraba acostado en la cama, esperando las indicaciones del día.

- Llegan tarde - reclamó el moreno con un gesto de molestia - El tiempo perdido tendrás que pagarlo después, Orochimaru

Los presentes, no tomaban en cuenta las palabras de Sasuke. El subordinado Kabuto, ajustó sus lentes y dibujó en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

- Te he hecho esperar, Sasuke-kun - comenzó a hablar Orochimaru - Pero al fin podré darte algo especial

El Uchiha no captaba de que tanto hablaba el sannin. Se dedicaba a observarlo con su fría mirada, mientras que éste continuaba hablando.

- Acompáñame por favor Sasuke-kun - dándole la espalda salió acompañado por Kabuto fuera de aquella habitación

Aun desconcertado el Uchiha, se levantó y les siguió cauteloso. Él sabía que faltaba medio año más para que el cuerpo de Orochimaru necesitara de un cambio. Sin embargo ese no era motivo para confiar en las palabras de ese par. Así como pudieron decir la verdad, también pudieron haber mentido.

Después de un rato de caminar, el paso de los tres se detuvo frente una puerta de gran tamaño. Totalmente de acero.

- ¿Qué se supone que hay allí dentro? - la curiosidad del moreno resalía en aquella extraña situación la cual se ponía demasiado sospechosa

- Ya lo verás - susurró ajustando nuevamente sus anteojos Kabuto

En momentos la puerta se abrió delante de sus ojos. El modo lo desconocía, simplemente continuaba preguntándose el secreto que podía haber tras aquella puerta. Debía ser algo sumamente poderoso como para tenerlo oculto.

Los ojos de Sasuke no llegaron a asombro. Era una simple habitación de experimentación. Se podría decir idéntica a las demás.

- ¿Qué demonios se supone que hacemos aquí? - el ceño fruncido en el rostro del Uchiha no mostraba agrado absoluto

- Aun es pronto para que saques conclusiones Sasuke-kun - sin mirarlo de frente, Orochimaru sonreía continuando el paso dentro de aquel cuarto de experimentos

Siguiéndole los más jóvenes. Observando a sus alrededores, todas las cámaras y capsulas donde mantenía a tantas criaturas extrañas y sin razón de vivir. Seres que alguna vez llegaron a tener una vida normal y ahora eran usados como conejillos de indias.

- Te sorprenderás - la perspectiva mirada de Orochimaru se clavó en el moreno

Sasuke se ahorró comentarios o preguntas. Al menos hasta ver que era lo que tramaban esos dos.

- Vualá mi querido Sasuke-kun

Orochimaru se dio vuelta, mirando de frente al Uchiha, teniendo tras de él una de las capsulas de experimentación.

- Explícate, Orochimaru - la paciencia del moreno llegaba casi a su limite

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer en el rostro del sannin de piel blanca. Dando paso a ver dentro de la capsula.

Al observar detenidamente, no parecía haber algo de que sorprenderse.

Dentro de la capsula un cuerpo rodeado por agua. Cabellera larga y rubia. El rostro no podía verse por el cabello, pero a juzgar por la figura del cuerpo en desnudo, se notaba lógicamente que era mujer.

- ¿Y? - sin entender de que tenía que sorprenderse el Uchiha reclama una respuesta a su supuesta sorpresa

- Abrela Kabuto

El subordinado obedeció a la orden dada y oprimiendo algunos botones de la maquina, el agua comenzó a descender. Pocos minutos tardó. La capsula se abrió y el cuerpo salió con el rostro aun oculto entre su cabellera.

Sasuke colocó su mano derecha sobre su propia cadera y arqueando su ceja intentó comprender la extraña sorpresa de Orochimaru, la cual no le causaba ninguna gracia.

- Y se supone que esto... - la frase fue interrumpida

El rostro de la chica desnuda ante él fue descubierto por las manos de Orochimaru. Al remover los cabellos y dejar ver las facciones de su rostro, Sasuke no pudo evitar el quedar en silencio y prácticamente sorprendido.

Aquella chica delante de él, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, además de una mirada intensa. Ceja delineada y rubia como su cabello. Y lo que más salió a recatar en ese momento, fueron aquellas marcas en sus mejillas. No había duda, esa chica era la viva imagen de Naruto Uzumaki en femenino.

- ¿Qué... clase de broma es esta? - guardando el asombro para después, el Uchiha necesitaba saber la razón para crear tal cosa y con esa figura

- ¿No te parece preciosa? - la sonrisa burlona de Orochimaru no desaparecía desde que vio el asombro en el rostro del moreno, le parecía divertida la reacción que tuvo

- Orochimaru-sama es muy bueno contigo y ahora puedes verlo con tus propios ojos - respondió Kabuto, tratando de sacar de dudas al Uchiha - Como puedes ver, esto que tienes ante tus ojos, lo planeó desde tu llegada

- ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo planeó? - de reojo Sasuke clavaba la mirada en Kabuto

Una risa burlona salió de Orochimaru al ver a Sasuke tan desconcertado.

- En pocas palabras Sasuke-kun... esto lo hice pensando en ti - sujetando el rostro de la chica desde el mentón dejó ver más claramente el rostro - No podemos permitir que el clan de los Uchiha desaparezca

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, Sasuke comprendió todo perfectamente. Todo esto era solo para tener más cuerpos del clan Uchiha en su poder. Es decir, lo que él quería era que él se emparejara con ese invento suyo y así no perder el sharingan después de ocupar el cuerpo de Sasuke.

- Ya veo... con que eso es lo que querías

- Pero no lo mal interpretes - dijo al instante Kabuto - Después de todo, supongo que a ti tampoco te gustaría que tu clan se extinguiera para siempre ¿o sí?

- No necesito que me creen una mujer para ese tipo de cosas - un molesto Sasuke refutó la idea de los presentes, pensando en salir inmediatamente de allí después de haber visto tal ofensa

Colocándose detrás de la chica, Orochimaru posó sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la misma. Haciendo presenciar al Uchiha la escena.

- Es bonita... ¿por qué no la pruebas? - sosteniéndola de los hombros, la empujó hacia Sasuke, haciendo que ésta cayera sobre el cuerpo del moreno

Sin pensarlo Sasuke la atrapó, terminando en un abrazo con ella. La chica parecía una muñeca de trapo. Apenas y hacía movimientos ligeros o parpadeaba.

- Después de todo - la sonrisa de Orochimaru comenzaba a matar la tolerancia del moreno - Es tuya Sasuke-kun

- Con que mía... - frunce el ceño - ¿Y se puede saber, por qué tiene la apariencia de...?

- ¿De Naruto-kun? - interrumpiendo, Kabuto terminó la frase

El Uchiha no dijo más, estaba claro que entendían el punto de la pregunta.

- Bueno, la apariencia es lo que menos importa - Kabuto vuelve a ajustar sus lentes - Solo necesitaba algo con que clonar un humano... y en tus ropas anteriores encontré algunos cabellos de Naruto-kun - pausó un momento y le sonrió - De allí me guié para crearla, así que no creas que lo hice con el afán de molestarte con el parecido

- ¿Y por qué no se mueve? - comenzando a aceptar el regalo, las preguntas fueron hacia otro rumbo

- Hmmm... es un efecto secundario, la sacamos antes de tiempo así que no te preocupes, poco a poco irá tomando movimientos y comenzará a hablar

- Kh...

No había otro remedio. Fuera una broma pesada o una burla, Sasuke la aceptó sin objetar más. Cargó el cuerpo inmóvil y lo llevó al cuarto donde se encontraba desde un comienzo.

Colocó a la chica en la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con las sabanas.

Pero le molestaba... esa facción del rostro de la muchacha era idéntica a la de Naruto. Solo con el ligero retoque femenino podía diferenciarlos. Fuera de eso, la chica era una copia exacta del rubio.

- Ahora... ¿qué diablos voy a hacer con ella? - la mano derecha del moreno removió delicadamente algunos cabellos del rostro de la chica, que inmediatamente cerró sus ojos

- Lo... siento... - susurraron tenuemente los labios de la chica, dejando a Sasuke en pleno desconcierto

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Razón por la cual vivir

El Clon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:** Wiii, al fin contiué este fic XD me gusta como está quedando, espero que a ustedes también °w° _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**RAZÓN POR LA CUAL VIVIR**

Entraba Sasuke al laboratorio con un fuerte azote de puerta.

- ¿Eh?... - algo desconcertado Kabuto mira al moreno recién llegado

- ¿Qué demonios significa? - un Uchiha molesto entrecierra sus ojos clavándolos sobre el subordinado de Orochimaru

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Dijiste que la chica tardaría en despertar varias de sus funciones ¿no? - le sujeta peligrosamente del cuello de su ropa - Explícame entonces, ¿cómo es que pudo saber lo que pensé en ese momento?

Al instante de escuchar tales palabras el desconcierto creció en Kabuto. La cuestión era explicar a detalle lo que había sucedido. Para que así el subordinado de Orochimaru tuviera una base clara de lo que pudo haber ocasionado tal cosa.

- Ella no tiene la función de leer la mente, eso puedo asegurártelo, así que, seguramente como aun no puede pensar por si misma, se cruzó su mente con la tuya y por eso dijo tal cosa

Era algo bastante confuso, pero lo más lógico en este caso.

Caminó de regreso a la habitación donde yacía la joven durmiente, Sasuke detuvo el paso unos cuartos antes. Recordando que no podían dejarla desnuda andando por allí. Y recordando que en aquel cuarto habían ropas que colocarle se dispuso a llevar consigo algunas.

- Más que mi pareja, la siento como si fuera mi hija - el moreno dejó salir de sus labios un corto suspiro mientras entraba a su habitación

Grande fue su sorpresa al entrar. Ver que la chica no se hallaba acostada, sino sentada en la cama. Mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azules del tono cielo.

- ¿Así que al fin reaccionas? - cerrando la puerta tras su espalda se acerca a la chica adelantando su brazo derecho para ofrecerle las ropas recién escogidas - Toma, ponte esto

La joven desnuda miraba lo ofrecido por el moreno mientras pestañeaba continuamente. Para después mirar al Uchiha a los ojos.

- Ponte... esto... - se podía notar inmediatamente que la chica lo único que hizo fue repetir la última palabra que Sasuke había mencionado, haciendo clara la idea de que no captaba el mensaje

Su voz era dulce y tierna. Como la de una niña pequeña.

- No puede ser - el moreno se llevaba la mano suelta a su rostro

Era imposible. La chica con apariencia adolescente tenía la mente de una niña de dos años.

- Tienes suerte de que yo no sea un pervertido - se le escuchó decir seriamente al joven Uchiha mientras se disponía a vestirla él mismo.

- Per... vertido... - repitió la chica al momento de escucharlo

Sasuke la miró a los ojos fijamente con una gota clara en su cabeza. Pensando si realmente no podía haber repetido otra palabra de las que mencionó.

Unas ropas como las que él usa. Eran las que pensaba ponerle, pero sólo pudo colocarle la parte de arriba de la vestimenta. Aunque no se considerara un pervertido, no era alguien que se atreviera a mirar más allá de lo que debía.

- Con eso será suficiente por ahora... por lo menos hasta que aprendas a vestirte sola

La chica se miraba detenidamente la prenda en su cuerpo sin entender absolutamente nada.

- Suficiente... - se le escuchó repetir nuevamente una frase de las que Sasuke decía

Y de pronto la mirada se clavó en el moreno. Lo que colocó a Sasuke en una situación un tanto incomoda. Era como su hija... pero no lo era realmente. Y verla como su pareja le era imposible, por más bonita que fuera.

Sin esperarse, la puerta tras ellos se abrió, dando paso al dueño del lugar.

- Sasuke-kun, veo que ya estás congeniando con la chica - la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Orochimaru era irritante pero no se le despegaba de ningún modo - Y dime... - camina hacia donde ellos se encuentran - ¿Ya le dijiste cuál es su razón de vivir?

- ¿Razón de vivir? - arquea una ceja el moreno de pie mirando al sannin legendario - ¿Qué quieres decir?

Dejando de mirar al Uchiha. Orochimaru se dedicó a prestar su atención en la rubia sobre la cama mirándolos como bichos raros.

- Está claro - el sannin colocando su mano diestra sobre la cabellera rubia, le sujeta con fuerza la parte del cráneo sin lastimarla - La razón por la que estás en este mundo... - en un tono siniestro y atemorizante comenzó a explicarle a la chica mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella - Es el obedecer las ordenes de tu amo

- Obedecer... - de alguna forma la rubia intentaba comprender lo que escuchaba

- No puedes refutar ordenes... - continuaba diciendo Orochimaru - Y... ¿quién es tu amo?... te preguntarás - la sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en sus labios - Sasuke Uchiha es su nombre

El moreno miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido. El pálido sannin decía cosas innecesarias, era lo que se pensaba.

- Sasuke... Uchiha...

Alejado de ella Orochimaru señala a Sasuke y vuelve a repetirle lo recién mencionado.

- Él es Sasuke Uchiha y tienes que obedecer sus ordenes, sin poder refutarlas

Molesto el moreno se interpuso en medio de los dos dando su espalda al sannin.

- Si es todo lo que tenías que decir, entonces, lárgate de aquí Orochimaru

- Jm, jm, jm... de acuerdo - con la satisfacción marcada en su rostro el sannin salió de la habitación, dejando de nuevo a solas a los adolescentes

Con una mano sobre su cintura y la mirada perdida en un punto especifico. El Uchiha se pensaba lo ridículo que era el modo en que le habló a la chica. Sabiendo que ella no podía entender aun lo que significaba el estar viva o muerta.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la joven de ojos azules. Aquella que lo miraba con desconcierto.

- Que estupidez... - susurró en tono bajo

La chica sólo pestañeó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza mientras continuaba observándolo.

- Y tú... - su mano diestra volvió a moverse tocando delicadamente la mejilla de la rubia - ¿Qué piensas?

- Mi... - comenzó a decir la chica con su voz tenue - Razón... de vivir... - entrecierra sus ojos - Sasuke... Uchiha...

La mirada del moreno quedó pasmada. Parecía como si la chica hubiera entendido lo que Orochimaru le había dicho. Pero.. ¿cómo?... ¿por qué?...

Y aunque ciertamente su existencia era para ayudarlo a él. No se imaginaba tal cosa de parte de Orochimaru y Kabuto. Por más inocente que ella fuera, él no podía confiar en aquellos dos... ¿La razón de vivir de aquella chica?... ¿cuál era?...

Con una facción de molestia en su rostro, Sasuke comprendió a que venía todo esto.

Si Orochimaru se apoderaba de su cuerpo, la chica no lo sabría. Es por eso que las ordenes que ella debe seguir son directas de él. Por lo menos esa era la idea más razonable del momento.

Lo único que le molestaba al Uchiha era, que aquella chica no tuviera una razón propia por la cual vivir. Sólo ser un "objeto" el cual utilizar no era una buena razón. Pero ¿cómo cambiar su destino?... si su creación no tenía otro fin.

- Sasuke... – el rostro de la rubia denotaba preocupación mientras se fijaba en el joven de ojos oscuros

- Tranquila... – le acaricia la cabeza revolviéndole el cabello – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada

- Culpa... de nada...

Esa inocencia que expresaba la chica era adorable. Que incluso el frío Sasuke podía aceptar tal cosa.

- Pensaba que eras como Naruto, pero puedo ver que tienes lo tuyo

- Naruto...

- Es verdad, aun no tienes nombre

- Nombre...

- El nombre es con lo cual sabes que estás con vida y se da a reconocer por su existencia en el mundo – se señala a si mismo – Mi nombre como ya lo escuchaste, es Sasuke Uchiha

Sin repetir ninguna frase, se veía el como la rubia colocaba total atención en sus palabras para así poder entenderle.

- Y tú... – la señala – Serás mi mujer... y te llamarás, Naruko Uchiha

- Naruko... Uchiha...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Anny:** Al fin reacciona Naruko y ahora¿qué podrá suceder?... ¿qué planes oculta Orochimaru?... y ¿qué hará Sasuke con Naruko de ahora en adelante?... ¡Ja Ne!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. Misión secreta

El Clon

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**MISIÓN SECRETA**

- ¿Uchiha? - interrumpiendo el momento entre el moreno y el clon, Kabuto se introdujo lentamente a la habitación

Sasuke volteó a verlo con seriedad, como acostumbraba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Jaja, no, no, lo lamento, no quería interrumpirte, sólo vine a traerte algo - se mostró cargando algunos libros pesados

- ¿Y eso para qué?

- La chica a diferencia de un recién nacido, aprende rápido, como te habrás dado cuenta, por lo tanto, para acelerar un poco su aprendizaje, deberías hacer que lea estos diccionarios y demás... ¿no lo crees?

El Uchiha bufó y fijó la mirada en aquellos libros portadores del conocimiento.

- Déjalos por ahí y lárgate

- Así será... Sasuke-kun

Dicho aquello, la mano derecha de Orochimaru salió del aposento del Uchiha, cerrando bien la puerta por afuera. Llevando su camino hacia otra parte de aquella enorme caverna.

- Esa chica tendrá que estar lista esta semana - sonríe en el transcurso de su camino mientras se dedicaba a hablar en voz alta - Ya que habrá una misión muy especial para ella

Volviendo a donde el Uchiha se encontraba. Ahora tomando uno de aquellos libros entre sus manos.

- ¿Sabes leer? - mirándola de reojo le lanzó la pregunta directa

La joven ladeó su rostro como respuesta.

- Bueno, como parece que ni tú misma lo sabes, entonces probémoslo - con uno de aquellos diccionarios en sus manos, caminó hasta la joven y depositó el mismo sobre sus manos

Ella al instante abrió el libro desde la primera página, pareciendo que lo leía, siguiendo cada letra con su mirada. El Uchiha no estaba seguro de si en realidad ella sabía leer o si sólo miraba el interior del libro con la curiosidad que lleva un infante.

- ¿Puedes entender lo que dice?

De pronto al escucharlo hablar, sin despegar la mirada del libro, ojeó por entre las letras y detuvo en una de las páginas.

- Entender... percibir y tener una idea clara de lo que se dice, se hace o sucede, o descubrir el sentido profundo de algo... entender una explicación, entender una historia... - antes de seguir leyendo aquella parte, el Uchiha le interrumpió cerrándole el libro de sus manos

A consecuencia de ello la joven volteó la mirada hacia él desconcertada, creyendo así que había hecho algo equivocado. Pero el moreno se encontraba satisfecho con aquella demostración recién presenciada.

- Quiero que lo leas completo y que logres "entender" todo lo que te muestra – con señas logró hacer que la chica percibiera bien el mensaje y así ella de a poco fue obedeciendo la orden

Sin embargo, mientras el Uchiha ayudaba a la chica clon a comprender todo lo que necesitaba, por otra parte Orochimaru daba ciertas órdenes a Kabuto, que en sí, involucraban a la joven...

- Parece que Sasuke-kun ya está animado, no dudo que planee algo con ella después de eso

- Kabuto, eres muy perspectivo – comentó en modo de sarcasmo el sannin – Tengo una idea de lo que Sasuke-kun desea hacer, y estoy casi seguro de que no pensará perder una oportunidad como ésta

- ¿Insinúa que si la dejará embarazada?

- No, aun no podemos permitir que eso suceda... no hasta que yo me haga de su cuerpo – sonríe con malicia desde su asiento – Y antes de que algo más suceda necesito que me la traigas en cuanto Sasuke-kun se descuide

El subordinado ajustó sus lentes dibujando una leve sonrisa sobre sus labios.

- Confíe en mí Orochimaru-sama

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los días fueron transcurriendo, con el clon leyéndose un libro diario, aprendiendo de a poco en poco todo lo qué un infante debía aprender en años.

- ¿Naruko-chan? – Kabuto entró a la habitación del Uchiha, observando a la joven sola, sentada sobre la cama rodeada de libros

- Buenos días, Kabuto-san – sonríe calidamente la chica al tiempo de cerrar aquel libro sobre sus manos

- Que extraño verte sola... ¿a dónde ha ido Sasuke-kun?

- Sasuke-sama se encuentra en la ducha

- Oh... ya veo... hmmm, dime… ¿no te gustaría salir de la habitación un momento?... hace tiempo que Orochimaru-sama no te ve y quiere saber sobre tu estado personalmente

- ¿Orochimaru-sama?... – la joven entrecerró la mirada al tiempo de abrazar sobre su pecho aquel libro sostenido – Pero...

- Orochimaru-sama es tu padre, recuerda eso, si no hubiera sido por él, tú no existirías

- Mi padre...

Momentos después la joven ya se encontraba caminando por los largos pasillos de la caverna al lado de Kabuto. Tomando el rumbo exacto hacia la habitación del dueño del lugar.

Mientras tanto en la ducha, Sasuke desnudo bajo las cristalinas gotas de agua que recorrían su cuerpo, se pensaba una y otra vez lo que haría con la chica en cuanto ella estuviera lista a salir hacia el exterior. Pensando hacia donde debería mandarla, lo cual y de inmediato le vino a la mente... ¿Konoha?...

- No, ese lugar ya no es indicado para que resurja el clan Uchiha, tendrá que ser en un lugar diferente, aunque, aun no estoy seguro de a donde debería mandarla – cierra sus ojos pasando su mano diestra por su cabellera desde el frente, removiendo algunos cabellos del lugar – Además de que ella aun no sabe pelear o defenderse, tendré que mostrarle al menos lo básico para que pueda sobrevivir ella sola, después de eso, me encargaré de matar a Orochimaru y llevar a cabo mi plan para encontrar a Itachi y darle fin a todo – posa sus manos sobre la pared debajo de la regadera, ahora con su cabellera obstruyendo entre sus ojos – Y si todo sale bien, iré a buscarla...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al fin llegando al oscuro lugar, la joven ojiazul con temor y ante la mirada del subordinado especial de Orochimaru, se adentró a una de las habitaciones oscuras sin compañía a ver a dicho sujeto que dice llamarse su "padre".

- Buenos días mi querida... ¿Naruko?... – entre la oscuridad se escuchaba la voz tenebrosa del sannin – Es así como te puso Sasuke-kun... ¿cierto?

Hecha y derecha, la joven con aun un poco de miedo tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Sí, así es... padre

- Ah, pero que bello es escuchar aquella melodiosa voz tuya

- Lamento si no me dejé ver antes padre... pero Sasuke-sama...

- No, no hace falta que lo digas, yo sé perfectamente que él no te permite verme y que incluso ahora estás desobedeciendo ordenes directas de él, sin embargo, estás aquí por que...

- ¡Quiero agradecerle! - la chica interrumpió antes de que él pudiese acabar su frase – Yo... agradezco que me haya dado vida... yo había querido decirle esto desde hace unos días... y es por eso que aunque Sasuke-sama se enfade, yo me encuentro aquí ahora mismo

- Interesante respuesta mi querida Naruko, sin embargo, yo pedí que te trajeran especialmente para otra cosa

- ¿Otra cosa?... ¿a qué se refiere?

- Te tengo una misión importante, que podrá ser el pago que me darás a cambio de tu vida, por que, no creerás que tu vida no tiene una razón de ser ¿o sí?

- Pero, yo pensaba que mi razón de vivir era el ayudar a resurgir al clan Uchiha

- Bueno, eso es por una parte, la más importante en realidad, sin embargo, hay algo más que quiero que hagas y espero que no me falles con eso mi pequeña – al fin saliendo de su escondite, el sannin se posó delante de la joven rubia, tomando el mentón de la misma con sutileza – Quiero que vayas a Konoha a cumplir con una pequeña misión secreta... así que necesito que Sasuke-kun no se entere de esto, piénsalo... ¿podrás hacerle ese "pequeño" favor a tu querido padre?

La joven estupefacta trataba de pensar en lo que sería correcto y lo que no. Sin embargo, el bien y el mal no contaban en este momento, ella tiene la idea de que Orochimaru es su padre, puesto que fue quien le dio "vida" y se sentía sometida a deberle mucho por ello, incluso así fuera a espaldas de su "dueño" Sasuke.

- Dígame padre... ¿qué es lo que desea que haga?...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CONTINUARÁ...**


End file.
